


Steven Universe:One Shots!

by XDiamond_GodX



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDiamond_GodX/pseuds/XDiamond_GodX
Summary: A book of Steven Universe One Shots!
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

This is a book of SU One Shots.

Some are random. But you can make requests as long as they don't cross the line too much.

So...let's do it, I guess.


	2. Family Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the events of Prickly Pair, The Crystal Gems hold an intervention for the boy they love the most in this world.

Steven was sitting on the couch, thinking to himself after the Cactus incident. Bismuth had fixed the house but when she asked what had happened, Garnet said she'd tell her another time because there was a more pressing issue that needs her, Pearl and Amethyst's attention. Which leads to where we are now. Steven was told to sit on the couch while the 3 Gems were in Garnet's room having a discussion. 

Having nothing else to do, Steven obeyed his fusion mother and sat on the couch to collect his thoughts. What was the meaning behind that Cactus? Why did it just blurt out his inner thoughts like that? When Steven told that Cactus how he was feeling, he thought it would make him feel better. But not only did it make him feel worse than before, now the Gems are more worried than ever and know something is wrong.

All these thoughts ran through Steven's head until the sound of a door opening was heard and The Gems walked out of Garnet's room, each of them with worried looks on their faces. Steven knew now he was more than likely out of mental hiding places. The Gems had him right where they wanted him to be: Right there on the couch with the 3 of them now doing what they feel they should have done a long time ago: Stepping in and talking to the boy they all loved and raised.

"Now. We just got through talking. And we have all come to the same conclusion: You are not yourself, Steven. I know I said I wouldn't use my Future Vision and we would decide our own futures from now on, but now I regret that decision because all this has been going on with you without my notice. I know you think this is nothing but another lecture, but please believe me when I say it isn't." Garnet said.

"Then what is it, then?" Steven asked as the front door opened.

"It's more like what you humans call an intervention." A voice said as Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis walked in as Steven just looked at them. He didn't think they needed to be involved in this.

"Why are you guys here? This has nothing to do with you...." The Diamond Hybrid began to say until....

*SLAP!*

"OW! Peridot! What was that for?!?" He exclaimed as the Green Gem looked at him.

"For being a Clod! We love you just as much as these 3 do! We may not have been around you as long as they have, but why WOULDN'T we be worried about you as well, Steven?!? The Green Gem snapped tearfully as Steven sighed.

"Steven. I know it's crazy to ask this after all this time, but please: Talk to us. Let us know what's been bothering you. I know you may not believe it like you may have before, but we do love you and only want to help you." Pearl said as Steven then glared at her.

"Help me? NOW you want to help me? Are you sure you aren't just saying that because Volleyball isn't here for you to jump in front of like you did at the Reef after I got the way I did because of the two of you? I bet you didn't tell that part to Garnet and Amethyst, did you Pearl?" The hybrid snapped as Pearl bristled at the accusation.

" I only jumped in front of Volleyball because I had no idea what was going on with you! If you hadn't turned pink then I would have gone to you first! I knew you wouldn't hurt me. That's why I didn't summon my spear. I knew it had something to do with the argument me and Volleyball were having about your mother. I wasn't protecting Volleyball over you: I simply was acting on what I felt was the safest course of action at the time for all of us." She replied as Steven scoffed.

"Oh sure. That's how it always is, right? I'm supposed to stay quiet and listen to you all go on and on about Mom, right? That's what I've been doing for years now: Cleaning up her mess! The mess that the leader that you all idolized and made me feel like I could never measure up to and who ended up being a joke! A selfish Gem that started a War because she was obssesed with humans!" Steven snapped as the Gems went silent. They weren't expecting this....

"All my life, I've been in her shadow. Hearing how great she is from you guys! Whatever I did, she did better in your eyes! And then....then we found out the truth and went through all of that on Homeworld. Then I thought it was over and then Spinel came. Even after all of that, I still haven't moved on while all of you have! I feel like you guys don't need me anymore! You asked me what I want for my future, Amethyst? I don't know! You wanna know why I don't know?!? Because my choice...any choice I had was taken away by the great and mighty Rose Quartz! Oh excuse me: Pink Diamond! I don't know what I want for my future, OK?!? My choice got taken away by the leader you all admired so much who turned out to be a giant liar and a selfish bit----MMPH!" Steven said as he now had a finger placed on his lips by Garnet.

"First off: 17 or not, you will NOT use that word in this house, even if it does accurately describe your mother. You know we raised you better than that." The fusion said, her finger still on Steven's lips.

"Steven. To tell you the truth: I agree with pretty much all of what you're saying. Minus the word you were about to say, but the rest of it I agree with. However, I'd like to point out one thing you said about how your mother had an obsession with humans. She did indeed. I can easily attest to that. However, it's that same obsession that gave us the best gift we all could have asked for and the reason we have this peace now." Pearl said as Garnet removed her finger from Steven's lips.

"Yeah. Your Mom may have screwed up royally on a lot of things. She may have hurt many people. And yes: A lot of the things she did were horrible. But you wanna know the best thing she did?" Amethyst said with a smile as Steven looked at her and the others, as he awaited an answer.

"She gave us you, Steven. You are the best thing your mother ever did and the reason why we have what we have now. As far as you feeling like we don't need you? You couldn't be more wrong. I can't imagine a life without you here." Garnet said with a smile as she unfused into Ruby and Sapphire, who then hugged Steven.

"Heh! Who else am I gonna mess with? Who else are me and Sapphire gonna tease on his first date?" Ruby said as Steven laughed as Sapphire kissed him on the cheek.

"Steven, you brought us back together. We both love you so much. And we can't nor won't imagine a life without our Cutie Pie." Sapphire said as Steven blushed as Amethyst, Peridot and Lapis laughed.

"Who else am I gonna tease or eat donuts with? Who else will hang out with? Smoky Quartz wouldn't be here without you, Steven! Of course I need you here, you dork!" Amethyst said as she hugged Steven.

"And you REALLY think me and Peridot don't need you here? As much as you've been there for us?" Lapis said as Peridot smirked.

"I wouldn't have anyone to call a Clod if you weren't here. And....well I wouldn't have my first friend either." The Green Gem said as Steven smiled.

"A life without my baby? I won't even entertain that thought." Pearl said as she kissed Steven on the forehead, causing him to blush.

"Steven, you need to remember: You are better than your mother. In every way possible. Don't let her past ruin your future." Bismuth said as Steven smiled as Garnet fused back again and joined the group hug.

"Steven, I see a bright future. And you are right there in it. We all love you more than you'll ever know." The fusion said as Steven was surrounded in a big group hug by his loved ones. Any doubts he had...any pain he was feeling...it was gone.

*Later that night, Steven is in the bathroom*

Steven is brushing his teeth before bed as he looks in the mirror and sees Pink Steven looking at him....with a smile.

*You're gonna be OK. And never forget: I'm always going to be there for you, even if you feel no one else will*


	3. Garnet's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet talks to Steven about a topic that's very near and dear to her heart.

It was a bright day in Beach City. And a relaxing day at the Crystal Gem Temple. Garnet sitting on the couch with her 17 year old Cutie Pie Steven Universe with his head laying on her lap. It was a well deserved moment of relaxation for them both. Steven loved Garnet, but the whenever the fusion would tell him she loved him more, there was no arguing that. Because she was a literal fusion of love. It was a love that made her what she is. It was a love she had for all of the people around her.

And based on her dark past during the war, it was a love that kept her in one piece. The fusion lost so many friends during the Gem War started by Steven's mother. While she admired Rose at first, that admiration now belonged to Steven. He was truly better than his mother in every way and had surpassed her in every way.

Garnet looked down at the 17 year old hybrid. He's gotten so much more powerful and smarter since his early days, but still remains the Cutie Pie she loves so much, especially in times like these when she gets him to herself. While she's happy about all that's happened and all the Gems that have been healed thanks to his efforts, it was nice to sometimes get away from that and just have him to herself. 

Really, that's how all of the Gems felt when it came to Steven and his newfound bonds with the Little Homeworld Gems. It was simply family being family and not wanting to drift apart from each other, no matter what. Steven may be a big hero and the savoir of Earth, but at the end of the day, he's still the same Steven they all know and love.

"Hey Garnet? Mind if I ask you a question? If it's too personal, then I understand." Steven said as Garnet smiled. She didn't mind answering any questions Steven had after all he's accomplished.

"Ask away." She said as Steven sighed.

"Well...I wanted to ask you: I know you're a fusion and a lot of the Gems on Earth were corrupted for a long time. I also know that Homeworld didn't like fusion and even banned it. Why?" He asked as Garnet sighed. She knew this would come up. No point in lying anymore.

"Fusion was seen as a weapon. And if it got too out of control, the Diamonds feared they would be overthrown. But as far as why Cross Gem fusion was banned, it's based on old Gem mythos. The thing with fusion that I never told you or Connie about. It's really something only Pearl or Bismuth would know other than me." Garnet said as Steven waited in anticipation.

"When two different Gems stay fused for an extended period of time without splitting apart, their collective emotions can become so synched that they reach a extremely dangerous high level to where they become unstable. Many believed that to be a lie...until I came to be. You've...seen that with me in the past. So you could say....that I'm the reason Cross Gem fusion was banned." Garnet said sadly as Steven looked at her before giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I don't care who you were back then. Things are different now. I love you, Garnet. I love Ruby and Sapphire too. The past is past. We're in the Future and it's bright." Steven said as Garnet tearfully hugged him before planting a kiss on his head and nuzzling against him. 

He always knew what to say to make her smile. But then again: That's why she loved him so much.


	4. She ain't heavy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie are in love....until Greg and Priyanka reveal a secret that will change everything.

"Are you sure about this, Connie?" Steven asked his girlfriend as she lay naked on his bed as the two of them wanted to take their love to the next level. They were going to get intimate for the first time. And with the Beach House all to themselves, now was the perfect time.

"Yes, Steven. Don't worry; I trust you and love you. I want to do this with you. Just be gentle, OK? This is our first time after all." She said. And after a bit of kissing, the two teens slowly made love.

*Meanwhile, about 20 minutes away*

*POW!*

Garnet and Pearl were fuming more than ever. Why? Well, Greg and Priyanka had revealed a secret to them and the other Gems that would ruin Steven and Connie's relationship forever. And Garnet couldn't be anymore furious with the two humans. That's why Greg was currently trying to figure out why there were birds flying around his head like those old Warner Bros Cartoons.

"You two should be ashamed! Steven is finally happy after all of that he was feeling! And now this comes up after all these years?!? Greg, what is wrong with you?!? How could you not tell Steven about this?!?" Pearl yelled as Greg and Priyanka looked away in shame. 

"We know, OK?!? We wanted to tell Steven and Connie the truth, but the words just wouldn't come out, OK?!?" Priyanka snapped back as Garnet glared at the two humans.

"We're going home now and you're going to tell them both EVERYTHING!" The fusion said as she yanked Greg and Priyanka, practically dragging them to the temple with Pearl and Amethyst right behind them.

*Back at the Temple...*

"Wow...that was amazing, Steven. How have you NOT had a girlfriend before?" Connie asked as she was still trembling and panting a bit after her and Steven's lovemaking. Needless to say, he left her VERY satisfied...

"I don't know. It comes natural to me, I guess. *sees phone* Uh oh. Dad just sent me a text. They're all on their way home now!" Steven exclaimed as he and Connie quickly got their clothes on and acted natural as Greg, Priyanka and the Gems came in. Amethyst snickered at the two.

"You both look like you two got a dirty little secret! Were you two up to something while we were gone? I can see Connie marked her territory on your face, Steven." Amethyst said, referencing the kissmark on Steven's cheek, courtesy of Connie. 

"Yeah, well uh...." Steven began to say until Pearl(who had to hide a fit of giggles after seeing her Steven with that kissmark on his face) finally spoke.

"*ahem* Steven and Connie: Your respective parents have something very important to tell you. Please try to remain calm." Pearl said as Greg sighed and began to explain.

"Steven. I know you and Connie love each other. But....I got some bad news for you, son.....you and Connie...well...." Greg began to say until Priyanka cut him off.

"You two cannot date anymore." She said, much to the anger of her daughter.

"What?!? Mom! How could you?!? What do you have against Steven?!? I know he ended up turning into that giant monster and hurt you, but you know he didn't mean to! I told you why! The Gems told you why! Why can't you just stop treating him like this!?!?" Connie screamed in anger, referencing when Steven turned into a corrupted monster and attacked the Gems after attacking Priyanka in the hospital beforehand(he was in Pink form and was already pissed). But everyone came together and got through to him.

"Connie, it has nothing to do with that. I don't hold any grudge against Steven. Not even after what happened because I know he wasn't himself when he attacked me and everyone else. The Steven that attacked me and the Gems was not the Steven that you love. I know that and so does everyone else. This is something different. It's about me and Steven's father....and something that happened years ago." Priyanka said as it was now Steven's turn to be angry.

"What?!? What does something that happened years ago have to do with now?!?" The hybrid snapped as Priyanka calmly explained.

*Years ago, before Doug and I were married, we were dating. And we weren't exactly getting along at the time. I don't know if I wanted too much or Doug didn't want enough, but we took a break from each other to truly figure out if we were right for each other. Then one night, I had ran into Greg. You were almost 2 years old at the time, Steven. One night, Greg and I met at the bar. And...well one drink led to another and another until we...got intimate. The guilt I felt was unbearable. Yes, Doug and I were taking a break, but I still loved him. I felt so much guilt over this. Especially after finding out that I had gotten pregnant.*

Steven and Connie were in shock. They both looked like they had seen a ghost. Steven was paler than Pearl at that moment as reality finally set in...

"A-are you trying to tell me...that Steven....is my BROTHER?!? AND MR UNIVERSE IS MY REAL DAD?!?" Connie screamed as Steven looked ready to drop dead right then and there, especially after what he and Connie had been doing eariler.

"Steven? Are you alright, son?" Greg asked his now mortified son as Garnet and Pearl, now worried as well placed their hands on their boy's shoulder to try and calm him down.

"Steven, I know how you must feel. Believe me: This hurts us too. But look at it this way: Stevonnie is that much more special and you and Connie are even closer now. That's something good from all of this, right? You two are family now." Pearl said, trying to be positive, but Steven simply looked ill at the word "family" before getting up, going into his room and locking the door.

"Mom. Let's go. Now." Connie said as she headed to the door. Greg tried to talk to her, but....

*POW!*

*SMACK!*

THUD!

A punch and a kick to the balls later, Greg was on the ground with tears coming out of his eyes as Connie and her Mother left.

Pearl and Garnet shook their heads as they went to knock on Steven's door. The hybrid unlocked the door and let them in, leaving Amethyst to chuckle to herself.

"Geez. So much drama. Those two acted like they just got through having sex or something." Amethyst said to herself as she headed to her room, leaving Greg on the ground clutching his balls in tears.


	5. Her Mistakes are not your Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still distraught after his show of anger in "Volleyball" , Steven gets reassurance and comfort from someone he never expected

Steven was outside leaning against the railing on the porch as his eyes and thoughts wandered. He just gazed out at the blue sky of Beach City. It was in these moments that he was truly at peace with himself. When he could collect his thoughts and just reflect, he was truly happy, no matter how little time he would have to do so.

"Steven? Are you out here?" A voice said as Steven turned around and saw Volleyball come out and smile once she saw him. There hadn't been much said about what took place at the Reef since it happened, but Volleyball seemed to be worried that whatever happened to Steven was because of her. While on the opposite side, Steven felt like Volleyball hated him because of what he became at the Reef.

"Uh..hey Volleyball. What are you doing out here?" The Diamond hybrid asked as Volleyball smiled softly before asking a question.

"Steven. Do you hate me?" She asked as Steven looked at her in confusion. Why would she ever think he hated her? Was it because of his outburst? Granted, all 3 of the Gems now think he hates them, but while you could argue that he has every reason in the world to hate Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, Volleyball was another story. She didn't do anything wrong to him and has been nothing but sweet to him, despite what his mother did to her.

"What? No, Volleyball. I don't hate you. Why would you think that?" Steven asked as Volleyball had a wistful look on her face.

"I noticed that you haven't said anything to me since what took place at the Reef. Pearl is worried as well and wanted you to know that you can tell her, Garnet or Amethyst if anything is bothering you. They want to help you. And...well Pearl and I told them what took place at the Reef. I feel like it was my fault for how you reacted. If I hadn't spoken of Pink the way I did, you wouldn't have reacted like that. I apologize, Steven." She said tearfully as Steven hugged her, catching her by surprise.

"You didn't do anything to me. I don't hate you, Volleyball. I guess....I've just learned so much about my Mom. All the bad things she's done. And what she did to your eye felt like just another problem that she left for me to clean up." The Hybrid said as Pink Pearl kissed him on the forehead.

"Steven. What Pink did clearly has hurt you as well and has been hurting you for a long time. But please understand: What she did is not your responsibility. That includes what happened to my eye. I appreciate you wanting to help me, but I believe we'll find a way to heal my eye one day. You have no reason to take on yet another unnecessary burden that will clearly only bring you more pain." She said as Steven smiled. 

"You're right. I just have to be patient. I think we'll find a way to heal you one day, Volleyball." Steven said as Volleyball smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a hug of her own as the two just enjoyed each other's embrace.

Volleyball smiled. Being in Steven's embrace felt much better and much safer than Pink's ever did.


	6. Punching the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using the Time Glass he borrowed from Yellow Diamond, Steven goes back in time to let out some frustration.

Steven was on Homeworld visiting the Diamonds and Spinel, telling them of his various adventures(and misadventures) with the Gems over the years. It was fun to reminisce over the more enjoyable moments of the past(although he knew not to mention Peridot calling his dear Aunt Yellow a Clod).

"So you used the time glass to do that? My you certainly were quite mischievous in your early years, Steven. But then again, so was Pink." Yellow said with a smile, but it earned her a glare from Blue and White when Steven went quiet, obviously still holding uncertain feelings towards his mother.

"My apologies, Steven. I know Pink is still a tender subject for you." Yellow said as Steven sighed.

"It's OK. I know what she did and that's all that matters. If I still had that time glass....*sighs* Nah. Not like another one exists. Do you guys have another one here?" He asked as Yellow smiled and summoned her Pearl.

"Please bring me the time glass from my room, my Pearl." She said. 

A few minutes later, she came back with the Time Glass, much to the delight of Steven.

"May I....use it?" He asked as Yellow simply smiled.

"Just don't mess up the flow of time or anything, understood? We've grown to like having you around." She replied as Steven chuckled. He knew where he was going and knew that he wouldn't be there long enough to affect anything.

"I'm just going to say hello to someone in the past and tell them how I feel about them." Steven said as he created a portal and walked through it...

*Crystal Gem Temple: In the past*

"Things are so peaceful. I hope that Pearl and Greg aren't fighting again...hmm?" Rose Quartz said as a portal in time opened.

"Huh? What's this....did someone...?" She began to ask until....

*POW!*

A spiked bubbled gauntlet punched her in the face, knocking her clean out!

Steven looked down at his mother for a moment before punching her again and again while she was down! It was as if he was letting 16 years worth of frustration out on her! 

"Rose? Are you in here?" The voice of Pearl called as Steven quickly hopped back through the portal before anyone saw him!

"ROSE!" Pearl screamed as she saw her fallen leader knocked out cold on the ground from the beating her future son gave her(although she didn't know who it was).

*Back in the present!*

Steven stepped back through the portal and back into his own time period where the Gems, Diamonds and Spinel were waiting.

"There you are! Where in time did you go, Steven? When Yellow told me you used the Time Glass to go back in time, I didn't think you'd actually do it!" Pearl said, her arms crossed as Steven kept what he did a secret.

"So where did you go, Steven? You have the look of someone who seems very satisfied with what they did." Yellow said with a smirk as Steven laughed.

"You could say that." The Diamond Hybrid replied as he handed the Time Glass back to Yellow Pearl.


	7. Bluebird's Rebellion/Loss of a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Steven leaves Beach City, Bluebird makes her move with a Rebellion of her own.

*Statuts Report*

*Bluebird's rebellion caught us off guard. The Era 3 Rebellion was more than we thought. It was something we never saw coming. We thought it was over after all these years. We thought all of it was done. But anyway: The latest attack was nothing more than a mere skirmish. But there have been so many of them that it feels like they're just doing it on purpose to whittle us down. Even though we outnumber them, they are tactically picking us apart.*

"Connie?" A voice said as Pearl came in. The pale Gem looked torn from a fight as she took a seat on the tattered couch.

"Hey Pearl. Just finishing up the status report for Jasper. How are the others?" Connie asked. The once slender girl had changed a lot. Her hair grew back and she now kept it tied up. She had lost her parents in the attack from Bluebird's rebellion. But she knew she had a second home with the Gems and they were more than happy to take her in.

"It's at a stalemate. Even though these are skirmishes, it doesn't feel like either side is gaining ground. If only there was a way to turn the tide of battle in our favor." Pearl said with a sigh as Garnet and Amethyst came back inside, joining the two.

"I've always hated wars like these. There's no way of knowing which side will blink first. Not unless something unexpected happens to turn the tide. But...what? Even with my Future Vision, it's all a giant fog." Garnet said as Amethyst looked up at a familiar portrait on the wall.

"Does he know about any of this?" Amethyst asked as the others glared at her, knowing full well who she meant by "he".

"No. He doesn't need to know. He spent his whole life dealing with a war that he never should have been involved in and holding it on his back. He's finally free of all of this madness and I won't ruin that for him nor will I let that arrogant little runt of a fusion get her hands on him!" Pearl snapped as Garnet nodded.

"Steven is the reason we were finally at peace. He sacrificed so much for us. Now we have to do the same for him. I'm not going to let Bluebird or anyone else drag him back into this! Ill be shattered before that happens!"

"That can be arranged, fusion." A voice filled with arrogance said as Bluebird appeared on a nearby monitor. How? How did she hack the temple's communication systems?!?

"What?!? How?!? How did you get through?!? How did you hack the Temple?!?" Connie exclaimed as Bluebird chuckled coldly.

"Of course I wouldn't expect a mere organic to know how. But even with this hack, it is limited. I'll lose the signal soon. But that's more than enough time to get my messgae across. You've got a choice: Tell me where your precious Steven is hiding or else things will get quite unpleasant." She replied as Pearl scoffed at the threat.

"Unpleasant like how? It's easy to talk big behind a screen." The Pale Gem shot back as Bluebird laughed.

"Ah well. I assure you: I can back up my threats. Oh Emerald? Be a dear and bring in those two Gems, especially that Peridot who was polite enough to hack the Temple system for us." Bluebird said as Topaz dragged in Peridot and Larimar, both were tied up.

"No! Peridot! Larimar! You little cockroach of a fusion! You better not hurt them or I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!!" Amethyst roared as Bluebird simply chuckled.

"Oh my! An overcooked runt of a quartz threatening an elite Gem like myself? Oh that simply won't do! Well, I suppose I could forgive you if you tell me where Steven is. These two Gems lives are in your hands. If you give up Steven's location, I'll gladly let these two go." Bluebird replied as the Gems and Connie were in a lose-lose scenario.

"No....don't tell her where Steven is, you all. Don't...betray him like that. Not...after all he's done for us. My...life...has been the best I could ask for. I felt what it was like to have a family. My life has been so wonderful...and it's all thanks to Steven. I love all of you so much. I...only wish I could have seen Steven one last time." Peridot said through pained groans as Aquamarine laughed.

"You WANT to be shattered? Well this is quite new! Never have a seen such a thing! I must say: Your loyalty and "love" towards Steven is admirable. Like a Pearl to her Diamond. But unlike that situation, you're going to be shattered for it." The vile fusion said as Peridot glared at her.

"One last request. Surely one as elite and benevolent as you can grant a mere Peridot like myself that?" The Green Gem asked as Bluebird smirked.

"Very well. What do you wish?" She asked as Peridot motioned to Larimar.

"She means nothing to you. I'm more valuable to Steven and the Gems than Larimar is. She has nothing to do with any of this. So as my last request before I'm shattered, I ask that you let Larimar go free." Peridot asked as Bluebird chuckled.

"Ah. Well you may have a valid point. You seem closer to Steven and those defects than this Larimar. Very well then: Emerald! Comply with her request and set that Larimar free." Bluebird ordered as Emerald released Larimar.

"Peridot...thank you. But..." Larimar began to say..

"Shh. Don't worry about me. Like I said: My life has been wonderful. Listen. When you get out of here, go to where me and Lapis live. Then go in my room and look on top of my desk. There's something there that means the world to me. I want you to have it. It made me happy. And I want it to do the same for you." Peridot said as Larimar tearfully nodded and left.

"Finished your goodbyes, then?" Bluebird asked as Peridot glared at her.

"Do your worst, you Clod." The Green Gem replied as the Gems and Connie looked on tearfully as Emerald brought her weapon down upon Peridot's Gem...just as the feed from the hack cut off!

"PERIDOT!!! NO!! DAMN IT!!!" Amethyst sobbed as Pearl and Garnet hugged her. The Green Gem that was once their enemy had become family to all of them.

And losing her....was just too painful to bear.


	8. Cloud Connie's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie gets reacquainted with her Cloud doppelganger from "Open Book".

Connie was over at her boyfriend Steven's house, awaiting him to come back from an outing with Pearl. The two were going on a date to the skating rink. Connie was even wearing the red shorts that Steven couldn't keep his eyes off of whenever she was in them. She loved Steven so much and loved teasing him by wearing short clothing just to see him blush.

"*sighs* Where is he? He and Pearl said they were on their way back..." Connie said with a sigh as she looked and saw that the door to the room of Steven's late mother was open. But how? The only one who could open it was Steven himself...unless it was opened from the inside? Either way, Connie grew suspicious. Grabbing her sword, she ventured into the room. 

"Hey! Who's in here?" She called out to no response. It was quite until the door shut behind her. She was trapped inside! Panicking, she immediately pulled her phone out of her pocket and was about to text Steven or one of the Gems until....

"Oh calm down. There's no need to be afraid. I'm the one who opened the door and I'll gladly let you out if you just hear what I have to say." A familiar voice said as Connie looked and gasped at what she saw: It was the Cloud Version of her. Same outfit she was wearing, same short hair, but the thing that set her apart from the real Connie was the white eyepatch over her eye.

"You're that Cloud me! What do you want? You tried to hurt Steven last time!" Connie snapped as Cloud Connie giggled.

"You're funny. But you're wrong. I didn't do what I did last time to hurt Steven. I did it....because I love him. You see, he made me in your image and I represent what he wants most from you. That's why I have a crush on him. But since I glitched and gained sentience, my affections for him have only increased." She explained with a sigh.

"How can you possibly have any affection? You're not even a real person: you're literally just what Steven sees me as in the form of a sentient cloud." Connie said in disbelief.

"That's what pains me the most: I can never truly be with Steven.....or at least so I believed...until you were stupid enough to walk in here." Cloud Connie said as an almost devilish grin appeared on her face.

"What do you mean?!? Let me out of here right now!" Connie snapped as she drew her sword and got into a battle stance.

"*laughs* The only way you're getting out of here...is through me! You see, I can be with Steven. I can finally be with him like a normal person....but I need to absorb YOU to do it!" Cloud Connie exclaimed with a shriek to her voice as Connie swung her sword at her doppelganger and cut her in half...only for two more Cloud Connies to form from the halves!

"What the hell?!?" Connie exclaimed.

"*laughs* For such a smart girl, that was a dumb move! How did you help Steven save the Universe again? Oh that's right: YOU DIDN'T! All you did was get your ass handed to you in every fight you were in where Steven wasn't holding your hand!! It's time for me to become real and put you out of your misery!" The Two Cloud Connie's said in unison as they both grabbed Connie as they became a swirling mist that quickly engulfed the girl as they absorbed her into their single being.

Once the mist faded away, one Connie remained with a smile on her face. Looking at the door, she took a deep breath as she walked out the door...and was elated as she took a solid step onto the floor outside of the room!

"Yes! It worked!" She said happily as Steven came in with Pearl.

"What worked, Connie? You seem pretty happy about something." The hybrid said as the new Connie kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Oh nothing. Just excited about our date." She replied. Absorbing the original Connie allowed her to pretty much gain knowledge of everything the OG Connie knew. It also allowed her to become much calmer, having gained a more stable mentality as well. 

In short: She had become Connie and no one was the wiser.


	9. Holding you back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate version to "Fragments": What if the Gems and Connie went out to look for Steven and found him in the woods with Jasper?

"Are you guys all right? You look like you just thawed out of blocks of ice." Connie said as she arrived at the temple just as Steven's time freeze wore off and the Gems regained their bearings.

"We'll be fine. I'm more worried about Steven. Thanks to that time freeze, he managed to get away. Now we don't know where he might be! *sighs* All we wanted to do was talk to him and see if we could help him. But...*sighs* I guess pressuring him only made him push us away further. But where on Earth could he be?" Pearl asked as Connie pulled out her phone and immediately called Steven. And just as she feared, it went straight to voicemail.

"Oh Steven. Why? Why are you trying so hard to keep everyone away?" Connie asked herself as Amethyst rubbed her head.

"How long were we frozen for? Feels longer than just a few minutes or hours." She asked as Garnet looked at the calender.

"3 days. Steven's power froze us for 3 days." The fusion said as Pearl and Amethyst looked at each other in shock.

"3 DAYS??!? JUST HOW STRONG ARE THESE NEW PINK POWERS STEVEN HAS ANYWAY?!? HOW ARE WE EVEN GOING TO GET NEAR HIM IF HE'LL JUST FREEZE TIME TO GET AWAY FROM US?!?" Amethyst exclaimed as Garnet removed her visor.

"First, we find him. I can sense him. We just need to get to where he is." The fusion said as Connie looked at Lion.

"Lion, make a portal to where Steven is and take us there!" She said as Lion roared and made a portal as Connie and the Gems got on his back and went through it, landing in the Beach City Woods.

"Huh? The Beach City Woods? Why would Steven be here? Unless....oh no....she better not have been getting in his ear! I'll end her this time if she's been feeding Steven some Era 2 Homeworld garbage!" Amethyst snapped as the other 3 looked at her in confusion.

"Amethyst, who are---?" Pearl began to ask until...

*CRACK!*

*BAM!*

"What the?!? What's going on over there?!?" Connie asked as the 4 of them headed in the sound's direction....and gasped in horror at what they were looking at: Jasper and Steven were having a duel that was more like a street brawl. But Steven...did NOT look like Steven at all. He was taller, much more muscular, had hair reminiscent of an anime character and had a look of pure enjoyment on his face as he was beating Jasper. But the Perfect Quartz seemed to be enjoying it just as much!

"What on Earth?!? STEVEN!!!" Pearl screamed as Steven and Jasper stopped their fight to take a look at who interrupted them.

"I thought you said they wouldn't look for you here?!?" Jasper exclaimed as Steven looked at the Gems and Connie in annoyance. He really didn't feel like seeing them.

"What are you guys doing here? I've got nothing to say to you, alright?" The hybrid said in annoyance as Pearl looked at him.

"What are we doing here?!? You can't just dissapear for 3 days, Steven! What has gotten into you?!? And why on Earth do you look like that?!?" The Pale Gem screamed as Jasper chuckled.

"He looks like that because I showed him how to not hold back anymore. All you Gems did was hold him back. You only made him weak to where he HAD to rely on you and this pathetic human! His "love" for you and your "teachings" are what held him back from realizing just how strong he truly is! What more proof do I need than the fact that you train a HUMAN more than you train him?!?" Jasper snapped as Connie looked at Steven in complete shock when he didn't say a word in her defense before glaring at her!

"We train together! Steven and I are a team! Besides, if I remember correctly, didn't you LOSE to Stevonnie, Jasper? A fusion that me, a "pathetic human", is part of!" Connie snapped as Jasper laughed.

"Ha! You know that Steven was doing all the work, carrying you and your pathetic attempts! A human like you would only make him do most of the work! And anyway, from the looks of how he is now....*chuckles as she looks at Steven* I'd say he doesn't even need you anymore. You are one of the main things holding him back." Jasper said, finally causing Amethyst to lose her patience!

"THAT'S ENOUGH! I don't know how long this thing with you putting this stuff in Steven's head has been going on, but it ends right here, right now!" The Purple Gem snapped as Jasper just laughed at her.

"Oh really? And what do you plan to do about it? I remember that day you and Steven fused to beat me. He was there when you needed him. But you haven't done the same for him, have you runt?" She said as Steven looked at Amethyst, who then looked away, tears in her eyes.

"I should have asked you then. That day when we were sitting on the bench and you were telling me about wanting to help Jasper, I should have asked you right then. There were so many times I should have asked you what was wrong. But I never did. I'm sorry, Steven." The Purple Gem said as Pearl then spoke.

"Jasper isn't wrong. In many ways we did hold you back. But we never meant to, Steven. We just wanted you to be able to learn about your powers in a healthier way. I don't train Connie to make it seem like you're less than her. That's why I love seeing you two train together. Because you protect each other." The Pale Gem said as Connie then spoke.

"I know Jasper thinks I hold you back. And honestly? I sometimes think that too. I think I hurt you more than I help you, Steven. But no matter what, one thing is the same." She said.

"What's the same?" Steven asked as Connie tearfully smiled and walked up to Steven....and kissed his cheek.

"I love you. And I only want to help you. I may not know how. But I'm going to try and so will the Gems and your Dad. Please just let us, Steven. Let us help you like you helped us so many times." She said.

"What Jasper is doing to you isn't helping you, Steven. Look at yourself. Look at what her influence is doing to you. You don't need this type of power. True strength doesn't come from putting others down. It comes from lifting them up. You know that." Garnet said.

"No! Don't listen to them, Steven! They are just----" Jasper began to say until...

*POOF!*

"They are just trying to help me. Because they love me." Steven said as he felt himself calm down and turn back to normal.

"Now then. Let's head back home before your Dad gets too worried." Connie said as Steven held her hand as the two of them followed the Gems back to the Temple.


	10. Steven vs Connie:Who Shattered Pearl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place in an AU years in the Future, Pearl has allegedly been shattered and Connie suspects Steven, who's returned to Earth after being gone for a few years.

"My Diamond, should we leave? This is a rather open place for you to be." Jasper said as Steven sat at the counter of the local bar. He was enjoying a rare drink. He had come to Earth due to having endured an attack from a powerful enemy and traced it to the planet. Even as one of the rulers of Homeworld, he couldn't catch a break. 

"No. I will have visitors soon. That's the problem with family. MY family in particular. Stay in one place too long and one of them inevitably shows up. Sooner or later, there will be something they say that I won't be able to ignore. Steven said with a sigh. He left Earth years ago after he realized how little his family could help him and how they just made things worse.

Since living on Homeworld, he's much better mentally and emotionally, Spinel is a much better girlfriend than Connie ever was and he finally has family he trusts among the Diamonds and Homeworld Gems.

"But your wound? It must pain you. Spinel was worried about you coming here after your battle." Jasper said as Steven chuckled.

"Life is pain, Jasper. Trust me: I know that better than anyone. And anyway, I want to enjoy myself. I've been pretty bored lately." The hybrid replied.

*Meanwhile, Connie was being led into the Temple by Lapis and Amethyst*

"You couldn't have cleaned her up before you brought her here?" Garnet says in disgust as Connie rolled her eyes at the fusion.

"That's just the perfume. And you don't have to remind me that I'm not welcome here. It's not like I asked to come." The girl turned woman said bitterly. Once a promising young lady, she had turned to a life of promiscuous behavior after Steven's departure.

"Put aside your anger, Connie. There is something I need you to do for us." Garnet said as she led Connie further into the Temple. There sat a light blue chest that the fusion unlocked with a key. Connie looked at the contents...and gasped tearfully.

"P-Pearl? Please...tell me she isn't..." Connie said tearfully as she looked and saw Pearl's shards in a bubble. She had been shattered.

"Yes. She has been shattered. Or so we believe. While that is indeed the shards of a Pearl, we don't know if it's the one we know and love. Especially since I heard reports of a Homeworld Pearl being sent here at the time Pearl left." Garnet said as Connie looked away

"But assuming the worst, who do you believe shattered her?" Connie asked as Garnet looked away and directed her focus at an old picture of her, Pearl, Amethyst and a younger Steven.

"You still have that? Even after he left?" Connie asked with disdain.

"I'm never giving up on him. However, considering his history with Pearl, I have to suspect him, even though I believe he wouldn't, no matter his past with her." Garnet said as she handed Connie her old sword.

"He's at a local bar. Let justice guide you, not vengeance. If you have to engage him in battle, then I guess it can't be stopped. But I hope he'll at least try and listen." Garnet said as Connie left to find her ex boyfriend.

*Meanwhile...*

"I've been face to face with White Diamond, faced Yellow and Blue and come close to death so many times. I've endured and seen so much even after I left this planet. But it's amazing how many things either remained the same or just got worse." Steven said as he smoked a cigarette. Yet another habit the now 22 year old would do when he was on Earth.

"It's amazing indeed. I guess some things really don't change, My Diamond?" Jasper said as Steven chuckled.

"Indeed. It amazes me how they've all survived this long. I hear Yellow and Blue talk sometimes about how brutal the Gem War was and you can tell the one who stood against them to protect this planet was unique, to say the least." Steven said.

"Well, you would know since she was your mother, My Diamond." Jasper said as Steven sighed and just as he was sipping his drink...

*CRASH!*

"Prepare to die, Steven! I'm going to shatter you for what you did!" Connie said, sword at the ready.

But Steven had his back turned to the girl and just chuckled. "You know me, Connie. I'm always ready." The hybrid said, back still turned to his ex.

"Stand and face me, Steven!" Connie snapped. But Steven once again brushed off her anger.

"And why exactly would I do that? Come have a drink. Rumor has it you've turned into something of a lush. I don't judge you though. We all have our vices." Steven said, eating the olive that was in his drink...

"The Crystal Gems have entrusted me with this sword! They've entrusted me with you!" Connie exclaimed. But Steven seemed unimpressed.

"Well, good for you." The hybrid said with sarcasm. 

*SLASH*

"Murderer!!!" Connie yelled as she slashed her sword at Steven, who dodged it and caused the girl to slash the seat he was sitting in into two!

"Pot,meet Kettle." Steven said with the same(yet more urgent) sarcasm in his voice as he dodged Connie's sword attacks.

"How dare you attack My Diamond, human?!?" Jasper roared but Steven talked her down.

"Jasper. Stand down. That's an order." The hybrid said before looking back at Connie, annoyance now on his face.

"I hope you aren't blaming me for how the Crystal Gems are currently. Because if so, there's a certain Ruby and an Aquamarine you're selling short." Steven said.

"I'm blaming you for shattering Pearl!! Your Mother! My teacher!!" Connie screamed as Steven glared at her.

"That's ridiculous. If Pearl were dead, I'd know. And I'd definitely know if I'd done it." The hybrid replied.

"Oh please! Garnet may not believe it, but of course it was you! It was obviously you! Even a child would say it was you if they knew how much you hated Pearl." Connie snapped.

"And that's why children make such wonderful detectives." Steven replied with sarcasm. He was really fed up with this. And his wound was more and more aggravated with each dodge.

"Connie, as much as I had problems with Pearl, think for minute: She never did anything without a plan. Meaning the chances of her allowing herself to be shattered out of the blue are pretty damn low. Now stop swinging that thing at me!" Steven snapped.

"Huh? Steven, you're bleeding. What happened to you?" Connie asked, lowering her weapon.

"I was attacked. Got into a fight. The thing that attacked me was traced to here on Earth. That's why I'm here." Steven explained.

"You think it's a coincidence? Pearl allegedly gets shattered right after you get attacked. I think whoever attacked you may have shattered Pearl." Connie said as Steven sighed.

"That's why I'm going to help you find out who did it." Steven said, surprising Connie.

"Why?" She asked as Steven pulled out his phone and looked at an old picture.

"Because like you said...she was my mother."


	11. Into Steven's Dreams Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place after "In Dreams": After Peridot tells the others about Steven's strange dreams, she, the other Gems and Connie decide to enter Steven's dreams to see for themselves.

"OK. So judging by what Peridot said, Steven has been having some very disturbing dreams. And I think it's long past time we intervene." Garnet said as she, the other Gems and Connie all gathered as Steven slept with his head in Patricia's lap. Connie's friend had decided to see what was wrong as well as she had taken a liking to Steven and wanted to see if she could help, despite not knowing him for very long.

"So how are we gonna enter Stee-Man's dreams?" Amethyst asked as Pearl smiled. She gently lifted Steven's shirt, exposing his Gem before pulling a very familiar looking flower from her Gem and placing it near Steven's Gem, causing a reaction and a portal to open.

"Whoa! What's going on in there? I see a lot of lights flashing." Lapis asked.

"We'll soon find out. Patricia, keep an eye on Steven out here. We'll be back soon." Connie said as her friend nodded. With that, the Gems and Connie entered the portal and walked through it.

As the group entered the portal, they found themselves on the beach at nighttime. Looking up, they saw the Beach House with what looked to be strobe lights.

"Whoa! Looks like we're having a party in there! Huh? Look! There's our boy!" Amethyst said as the group saw Steven look up at the party, stars in his eyes.

"Finally! After saving the Universe, I can finally relax and party!" Steven said as he headed up to the Beach House.

"Aww. Dude's so done with all of this that he really does just want to relax." Amethyst said sadly. She had been the main one who had been worried that Steven had been pushing himself too much.

"But this doesn't seem bad so far. What could be....OK WHAT THE?!?" Connie exclaimed as she and the others looked and saw the temple had turned into what was by all means a giant cookie cat and Steven was in Pink Form punching it!

"What on Earth?!? Why did the temple just turn into a Cookie Cat?!? And why did it just....OH NO!! STEVEN!!" Pearl screamed as they all saw the temple porch fall out like a trap door as Steven fell through the sky!

"I got him!" Lapis said as she flew with the speed of a fighter jet towards her friend to save him. But just as she managed to get to him, he vanished in thin air!

"What?!? Where did he go?!? Steven?!?" The Blue Gem exclaimed as she looked around but didn't see her friend.

"Lapis! Get back down here now! Something strange is going on!" Garnet called out as Lapis descended back to the ground. Or rather what was left of it as the scene around them was beginning to fade and shift.

It's clear this wasn't the only dream Steven had....


	12. Into Steven's Dreams Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gems and Connie find themselves in the second half of Steven's dreams. And they don't like what they find.

"Whoa! The heck is going on?!?" Amethyst exclaimed as she and the others saw the world around them shift and change seemingly from night to day. The nighttime setting of the beach was fading and melting away and transitioning into a more brighter setting. It was as if the Gems and Connie were in the middle of a movie and the scenes were changing while they were stuck in time watching.

Soon, the setting had fully changed and they were all now in what looked like a woodland setting. A campground with a stream, trees and just an overall peaceful setting. Peridot and Lapis immediately recognized the setting, with the Green Gem grimacing a bit, knowing exactly what was going on.

"Is this Camp Pining Hearts? Why would Steven have nightmares about this?" Lapis asked as Peri looked away. 

"Wait. Didn't you say strange things were happening here as well, Peridot? What were they?" Pearl asked as Peridot pointed over to an area where two men were, one of them looking very masculine and familiar....

"Well, THAT, for starters. Take a good look at that guy and tell me who you think that is." Peridot said. It was pretty obvious who the muscular man was.

"Uh...Does Steven have an ego? Because if that's how he sees himself in his dreams, then I may need to smack him back down to Earth." Amethyst says with a chuckle as Pearl and Garnet chuckle.

Connie wasn't as amused. "*sighs* Great. He hates himself to where he has to imagine himself as someone else. Why doesn't he get that we love him the way he is? I wouldn't want anyone else as my boyfriend." She said, causing everyone to look at her.

"BOYFRIEND?!? SINCE WHEN!?!" They all asked as Connie groaned and blushed. She had totally forgot that the Gems didn't know.

"Look. It was after the incident with Spinel and that's all you need to know for now." She replied as Lapis noticed that Steven and the other guy were going canoeing.

"Let's follow. Maybe we'll learn more." The Blue Gem said as the group followed the stream...and once again were befuddled at what they were looking at!

"What the?!? Is that Pineapple...YELLOW DIAMOND?!? And that Dolphin is Blue Diamond?!?" Amethyst exclaimed.

"That's not all. That's White Diamond's feet...and...wait...Spinel's Injector?!? Stars, this is worse than I thought...." Lapis said now worried even more about Steven's mental state.

"Wait! Look! The canoe where that other guy was! Is...that US?!?" Amethyst exclaimed as the group looked at the canoe next to Steven and sure enough there was Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl.

"We're part of his trauma? Oh no...no...." Garnet said sadly. Her worst fear was being the one who hurt Steven. And now that fear had seemingly come true.

"I know. We've messed up his life and his head so much..." Amethyst said sadly as Pearl held her. But Bismuth glared at both of them and Garnet in anger as did Lapis and Peridot.

"Stop it right now, all 3 of you! That's it right there: You 3 always made it about yourselves! All of you are guilty and have hurt Steven in some way! So how about you actually stop thinking of yourselves for once and think of him! That's what Rose wanted you to do from the beginning, right Pearl? All this time you 3 couldn't let go of her memory! I saw that for myself when I first met Steven when he unbubbled me! And look what's happned to Steven as a result!" The Builder Gem said.

"You're right, Bismuth. We have to....oh my......no....NO! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Connie exclaimed as the group looked and saw Steven back to normal with a dream version of Connie looking at him angrily...before she grew and turned into Obsidian!!

"IS THAT ME AS OBSIDIAN?!? NO....OH NO, STEVEN! LOOK OUT!!" Connie screamed as she rushed to get Steven out of the way of the Obsidian Connie's massive foot about to come down upon him...only for both the Obsidian Connie and Steven to vanish!

The Gems rushed over to see Connie on her knees.

"I....I hurt him too. That was me as Obsidian about to crush him.....I....*cries* can't believe I've hurt him too. Oh Steven....why couldn't we just talk about this?" The girl sobbed. But just as everyone began to process everything that had happened....

*FLASH!*

Everyone was back in the living room in the real world. Steven was still asleep on Patricia's lap. 

"Hey. You're back. Did you all find anything out? What's wrong with Steven?" She asked as the Gems and Connie just looked at each other sadly. Not a word was said. 

But after seeing what they saw. Seeing that each of them had hurt Steven in some way. What could be said?


End file.
